tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack and the Sodor Construction Company
|producer(s)=Phil Fehrle |production_company=Gullane Entertainment |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne & Ed Welch |narrator(s)= *Michael Angelis *Michael Brandon *Erik de Zwart |no_of_episodes= *13 *26 |released=2006 |previous=Series 6 |next=Series 7}} '''Jack & the Sodor Construction Company' or Jack and the Pack was a mini-series devised by Phil Fehrle to be a spin-off of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. All thirteen episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Production Plans for this mini-series were soon scrapped following HiT Entertainment's takeover, likely due to it being considered too similar to their other construction-based series, "Bob the Builder". Twenty-six episodes were planned, but only thirteen (half of the series) were filmed. The characters first appeared in two sixth series episodes, Jack Jumps In and A Friend in Need, which were written as the pilot episodes for the mini-series. In 2006 a DVD, Thomas' Trusty Friends/On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures, was released. Since then, The Pack has made appearances in The Great Discovery special, the twelfth series episode, Percy and the Bandstand. Jack returned in CGI form in the 2013 special, King of the Railway and appeared again in the second 2015 special, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, in which Alfie, Oliver, Max and Monty also returned. They have made sporadic appearances since. For this series, large-scale models of Thomas, Percy and Trevor were built. Models of the former two are now on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan (previously on display at Thomas Town). Head writer Andrew Brenner stated on his CV that he has worked on this series since 2010 which has since been removed for unknown reasons. Pilot Episodes Episodes Cancelled Episodes Songs * The Work Song * One Friendly Family Characters * Thomas * Percy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Kelly * Isobella * Ned * Byron * Max * Sir Topham Hatt * Jenny Packard * The Ffarquhar Policeman * The Foreman * Henry * The Photographer * Gordon * James * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Jem Cole * Toby * Edward * Harvey * Emily * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Henrietta * Bertie * Harold * Elizabeth * Cranky * Tiger Moth * Stephen Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * The Horrid Lorries * The Vicar of Wellsworth Characters introduced * Monty * Patrick * Nelson * Buster * Dryaw FC coach * The Experts * The Piano Lady * The One-eyed Truck * The Loader * Nigel Trivia * This series was filmed in 2003, the same year as the seventh series, but not released until 2006. * This series takes place between the seventh and eighth series of the main TV show. * This miniseries, if classified as a series in its own right, is the shortest series to date, having only thirteen episodes. * This is the first series directed by Steve Asquith since the sixth series. * The eighth series intro and credits are used for the spin-off series. * This series was never shown in Latin America, Brazil, Denmark, Hungary, Italy, South Korea, Russia, Norway, Finland, Japan, Greece, Israel, Poland, Czech Republic, Romania or Sweden. * Percy's model for this series has red step ladders on the end of his running board instead of green, and his dome is green instead of gold. * A large scale model of Trevor was built for this series. The large scale model is now owned by ThomasTankMerch on Twitter. They also own a 7 plank truck that was used during the show's production. * The Official Website, as well as various magazine articles and file facts, state that the Horrid Lorries were "especially built to work at the Sodor Construction Company." It is therefore possible that they may have been originally intended to be a part of the Pack. de:Thomas und seine treuen Freunde es:Jack y la Compañía Constructora de Sodor he:ג'ק וחברת הבנייה של סודור pl:Jacek i Firma Budowlana ru:Джек и Содорская строительная компания Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Thomas & Friends